In construction industry, various types of cement panels or composite cement panels are used to provide water drainage, thermal insulation, or form part of a waterproofing system for a roof deck or other surfaces. A composite cement panel having a thermal insulation foam board encapsulated in cement, and a method of fabricating the panel were disclosed in PCT International Application Number PCT/SG2008/000174 entitled “Composite Cement Panel” in the name of Lim Jee Keng James and filed on 9 May 2008. Typically, cement panels or composite cement panels are fabricated either manually or in an automated or semi-automated production facility and then delivered to a construction site at a different location. The construction site may located some distance away from the production facility. Thus, the expenses of transportation for delivering the panels to a construction site must be added to the cost of the panels. Further, the panels and raw materials, such as cement powder and foam boards, may be subject to taxation at every step of the process as the material and panels are transported from jurisdiction to jurisdiction, thus increasing the cost of the panels. Moreover, panels are not easily transportable and exportable due to their relatively big size, heavy weight, and fragility. The remoteness of the production facility of the panels from the construction site may also cause delays in construction when additional panels are transported from the production plant to the construction site. Thus, those skilled in the art are constantly striving to provide a facility that can manufacture these panels directly at a construction site to reduce manufacturing costs of the panels and minimize constructions delays.